Radio spectrum is an important resource for wireless communication services. With the development of wireless communication wideband orientation, new technologies and new services such as WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), LTE (Long Term Evolution), and UWB (Ultra-Wide Band) constantly emerge, and the demand on spectrum increases exponentially.
In reality, utilization of spectrum resources is imbalanced. On one hand, some unlicensed frequency bands have busy traffic and congested occupations; on the other hand, some licensed frequency bands, particularly low frequency bands that have better signal propagation features, have rather low spectrum utilization rate, and the spectrum resources are even wasted. Thus, it is quite significant to sufficiently utilize the spectrum resources and improve the spectrum resource utilization rate so as to relieve the supply-demand contradictions of spectrum resources and satisfy sustainable development of ever increasing wireless communication service applications.
One of the technologies for improving the spectrum resource utilization rate is a cognitive radio technology. The cognitive radio technology utilizes spectrum resources in a manner of opportunistic access. According to the cognitive radio technology, no spectrum resource is always occupied, while when a certain spectrum resource is not occupied, a radio communication device may take the “opportunity” to utilize this spectrum resource. In an Internet of Things (IOT) application, priority levels between mobile devices do not distinguish from one another; the opportunity for each mobile device in using a shared spectrum resource is equal; thus, adoption of the opportunistic access technology is particularly suitable for effectively utilizing the spectrum resources.